tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyric
Cyric, also known as the lord of Three Crowns, The Mad God, and the Prince of Lies, is the deity of strife and lies. He is closely associated with murder, conflict, lies, intrigue, and illusions. Description Not much is known about the divine form of Cyric, except that most that have seen it cannot recall the shape. When he was a mortal human, he was described as a lean and pale human male with black hair. Often in robes of flowing blacks and purples. It is said that he often takes his former form to interact with his followers and those he wishes to play with. Realm Dispising all of the other gods, Cyric carved out a portion of reality and called it his own realm. He called it the Supreme Throne. Others dispute this claim, stating that the other gods forced Cyric into the dimension as punishment for his various deeds such as killing minor gods. Personality He is known even to his own followers to be extremely petty and self-centered. He enjoys manipulating individuals into ruining or ending their own lives. He is considered to be mad due to his divinity being taken instead of given to him. Activities Cyric delights in spinning webs of deception that lead both mortals and deities to their ruin and pit friends and lovers against one another. Although stuck in his realm, his influence seeps into the Mortal Plane like a plague. Powers Most of Cyric's powers are unknown due to his imprisonment. Only his dark influences are known to most. As a Greater Deity though, he does have all the powers afforded to him. It is said that his lies can reach anyone in the mortal plane. History Cyric the Mortal Cyric was once a mortal thief of unknown origin. He was caught trying to get himself into the Realm of the Gods and was punished for it, except instead of a punishment, he took the divinity of a god. The gods were impressed with his ability to sneak into the Realm of the Gods as well as his accomplishments in stealing the Ring of Winter from the Frostfell plane. They were also impressed with the lies that Cyric told him to try to convince his way out of punishment. With his silver tongue, he managed to convince the goddess Leira into giving him her hand for a kiss. With her touch, he was able to sink an enchanted dagger into her neck, killing her. Cyric the God With the original Goddess of Deception dead, Cyric took the mantle as his. With it, he became mad with the power and knowledge that comes from being a god. From his madness, he has written countless books on the subject, all illegible except for his most devout followers. Relationships Deities Cyric hated the gods when he was a mortal and that hate transferred over to his godly version. He has no divine allies but has made a wide variety of enemies. Saints He does not have Saints Other Saints He does not seem to have relationships with saints of other deities Servitors He does not seem to have any special servitors at the moment. Worshippers Cyric worshippers are all known to be power-hungry, ambitious and extremely independent. Clerics The Chruch of Cyric is hated all over the world and for good reason. The church pledged to spread strife and murder everywhere in order to make the people fear the Dark Sun. It supports cruel rulers but did not support open warfare as that would cause an influx of Andreste's power to wash other their actions. The clerics themselves are often trained as assassins. Temples No two temples dedicated to the mad god look-alike, reflecting the deity's chaotic nature. Many are hidden within caves or existing structures. Appendix N/A Category:Deity Category:Deities